Not Belong To Me
by Sakura-U11
Summary: "no puedo creerlo…eso sí que es problemático"-este ríe-"¿y cuál fue la cara de Sasuke al saber que la chica que le gusta es su futura madrastra?" "¿¡pues tu qué crees? Reacciono pésimo…pero hay que verle el lado bueno…"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** SakuraxSasuke _la mayor parte del tiempo_; NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten, InoxShikaxTemari _un poca de cada pareja._

**N/A:** _ !Hola! para empezar espero que les guste esta historia, dejare en claro algo, sucede que el nombre del fic es un poco comun, y la cantidad de fics que se publican aqui es !increible! ya me sucedio el hecho de publicar un fic con el nombre repetido, el autor se molesto mucho, asi que si ocurre esta coincidencia nuevamente, que espero que no, el autor o autora no se moleste, no fue intencional._

* * *

**Not Belong To Me**

Capitulo 1

Mire una vez más mi vaso de whisky, en vez del liquido ir reduciendo este aumentaba por el hielo que se estaba descongelando, lo removía como si fuera lo más interesante por hacer en aquel bar. Ya hacían tres meses desde el día de la inauguración, había sido arrastrado por mis amigos y desde entonces no pasábamos una sola noche sin ir a relajarnos después de un día arduo de trabajo en la empresa.

Mi nombre, Sasuke Uchiha, con 27 años se podría decir que era uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo Japón, heredaría una gran fortuna y una empresa de gran nombre que había sido creada por mi bisabuelo y que gracias a la inteligencia de mi padre esta estaba en todo su esplendor. De carácter frio y calculista al igual que todos los Uchiha de la familia, de carácter duro pero increíblemente todos teníamos una apariencia envidiable, que según la revista Tokyo, lo teníamos todo, belleza, dinero y sexualidad ya que mi hermano y yo salimos como los hombres más sexys de todo Japón.

Mire a mi lado y vi a mi mejor amigo parlotear sin parar, Naruto Uzumaki, parecía un poco sonso pero era el encargado de marketing en la empresa, sus trabajos eran un reflejo de su personalidad, increíble e imparable, totalmente distinto a mí, el tan social y hablador, yo tan arisco y frio, solían decirnos que éramos una pareja ya que cada uno era la media naranja del otro, obviamente ese comentario me aborrecía de sobremanera, ya Naruto lo aceptaba con una gran sonrisa siempre abrasándome, algo que también me aborrecía ya que yo odio el contacto físico y que invadan mi espacio personal y todos estaban consientes de eso, pero al parecer a mi gran amigo poco le importaba. Delante de mí estaba Shikamaru Nara, uno de los contadores de la empresa, este como siempre tenía una cara de aburrimiento no como la mía que llegaba a asustar, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba uno que otro bostezo y cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj de pulsera, un hombre muy inteligente debo decir, el cual mi padre lo elogiaba constantemente cosa muy rara ya que mi padre no era hombre de muchas palabras al igual que yo. Al lado de Shikamaru estaba Neji Hyuuga, no trabajaba con nosotros pero los cuatro siempre fuimos muy amigos desde la secundaria, además que mi padre y su padre siempre fueron socios y al igual que yo Neji tenía un futuro brillante por delante, su carácter era serio, así como se nos enseñaron que deberíamos ser para controlar bien una empresa tan grande como la nuestra. Di una media sonrisa al ver la cara de Neji al mirar a Naruto, era increíble como una persona podía hablar tanto.

Observe el espacioso local, algo llamo mi atención e inevitablemente di otra media sonrisa para luego enderezarme en el asiento, de un solo sorbo tome todo el amargo liquido de mi vaso obteniendo una rara mirada de mis tres amigos, pero poco me importo.

Era increíble que tras que _ella_ hacia su aparición en aquel local, la población masculina que se encontraba en el bar se le caía encima como si ella fuera miel para esas asquerosas moscas, era una mezcla de belleza e inocencia que aparentemente este último no lo tenía, su rostro tan delicado y hermoso, nunca me acerque lo necesario para observarla bien, pera a leguas se notaba su belleza, su cuerpo esbelto con curvas que a cualquier hombre volvería loco y lo que más me llamaba la atención su cabello largo y _rosa_, era una belleza exótica que no se veía todos los días, pero una de las características principales de mi carácter era el orgullo, y yo nunca en mi vida supe lo que era acercarme a una mujer ya que eran ellas las que me acosaban constantemente, aunque debo admitir que desde que aquel ruidoso lugar se había inaugurado yo solo iba por una simple razón…_ella_, eran pocas las veces que no la encontraba ahí con su vestido strapless que se amoldaba increíblemente bien a su figura.

Sentí un par de codazos en mi costilla, bufe molesto y me gire con notorio enfado en mi rostro, inmediatamente me arrepentí de hacerlo, vi a Naruto con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa zorruna, este giro su cabeza hacia la barra donde ella estaba sentada con sus amigas rodeada de hombres que seguramente querían algo más que una amistad y todas las noches ella se iba sola dejando a muchos frustrados, le seguí la mirada y ella estaba observándome, no pude evitar sonreír levemente, entendí, yo no era el único que se dedicaba a observar, ninguno de los dos cortaba la conexión y eso era algo que me excitaba, ya que nunca había conocido a una mujer que me aguantara la mirada,_ siempre_ se sentían cohibidas.

Bufe nuevamente emitiendo un pequeño gruñido al sentir el codo de Naruto nuevamente en mis costillas, lo mire con mala gana y este nuevamente me sonrío, me ofreció un vaso de whisky el cual me lo tome otra vez de un solo sorbo, de verdad necesitaba relajarme, mire a Naruto y este sonreía aun mas, mire a mis otros dos amigos y estos también sonreían, no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa, me habían descubierto, descubrieron que iba todas las noches a ese bar solo a verla a _ella_.

Naruto: nee…teme, si te agrada tanto… ¿Por qué no te le acercas?

Sasuke: hm…no-dije sin quitarle la vista, la veía reír por los comentarios que le hacían

Naruto: teme, esta no es como las otras, hace tres meses ambos vienen a este bar y creo que ella ya te demostró que no se acercara a ti

Shika: que problemático…tres meses para hablar con alguien…-dice incrédulo, disimuladamente dándose la vuelta para podes observarla-…rayos… ¿la de cabello rosa?-pregunta este a Naruto y Naruto le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza-…esta increíble…

Neji: el problema es que no se sabe quién es más arrogante-dijo con una media sonrisa observándola

Sasuke: fulmine a Neji con mi mirada-pues no le hablare…no tengo _porque_-vi a Naruto negar con la cabeza y murmurar algo como "_que terco eres teme_"

Como había dicho, no había motivo para hablarle, además que yo no iba por detrás de ninguna mujer, no importaba que tan hermosa pudiera ser. Tomamos unos vasos más y decidimos irnos, mañana tendríamos una importante reunión con los administradores de una empresa fallida y mi padre quería comprarla, era excelente comprador y vendedor de acciones, un fiel socio y un terrible enemigo, fachada que todos los empresarios comentaban de mi padre el cual yo y mi hermano admirábamos, fachada que yo también estaba adquiriendo con este tiempo trabajando con él, todo lo que yo sabía lo aprendí de él. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la salida del bar, en la calle me despedí de Naruto y de Shikamaru, diciéndome ambos un _"nos vemos mañana temprano"._

Neji: ¿Fugaku-san realmente cree poder hacer algo con las acciones de esa empresa?-dice este empezando a caminar hacia su auto

Sasuke: ya conoces a mi padre, cuando se mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque-me detuve al lado del auto de Neji

Neji: bufa-espero que no le cueste después, aunque lo dudo, increíblemente todo le sale bien

Sasuke: di una media sonrisa con arrogancia-acertaste en eso…

Neji: nos vemos mañana…

Sasuke: mañana no podre venir, mi padre quiere dar una cena

Neji: lo sé, nos invito a mi padre y a mí

Sasuke: hm…nos vemos mañana entonces-dije para ver como el asentía con la cabeza y subía a su auto para después arrancar

Comencé a caminar hacia mi auto, escuche un par de tacones acercarse, ya era un poco tarde por tal ya casi no había bulla en la calle, levante la mirada y vi una cabellera rosada acercarse a una vagoneta mercedes de último modelo justo detrás de mi auto, se detuvo frente a la puerta del conductor y comenzó a buscar las llaves en su cartera, la observe de lejos, un sujeto vestido de terno se le acerco y la acorralo entre sus brazos haciendo que esta pegue un brinco del susto, se volcó a mirarlo, frunció el ceño levemente confundida, señal de no conocerlo, acelere levemente mis pasos.

"_te pedí tu numero"_ le dijo el sujeto acercándosele más aun

"_y yo dije, que no doy mi numero a desconocidos" _salió de sus labios para luego dar una media sonrisa

"_pues podemos conocernos mejor, solo tienes que pedirlo" _respondió el mirándola de manera lujuriosa

"_no"_ dijo ella seria

"_pero…"_

Sasuke: creo que ella ya se negó más de una vez, eso es señal de que no quiere nada contigo…-le corte la frase ya cabreado, lo dije tan serio como se me era posible haciéndola a ella dar otro brinco al mirarme, y como lo supuse ella era hermosa, ojos grandes y expresivos de color verde, nariz delineada delicadamente y unos labios rojos y carnosos.

"_mi amor…te has demorado…"_ dijo ella para deshacerse de los brazos de aquel sujeto y jalarme del terno depositando un suave beso en mis labios algo que me dejo muy confundido.

Sasuke: lo lamento, la reunión duro más de lo previsto…-dije abrasando su diminuta cintura con uno de mis brazos de manera posesiva, cosa que la hizo sonrojar muy levemente pero que tuve el placer de percibir

"_oh si, el es…lo lamento olvide tu nombre, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"_ le pregunto ella con una sonrisa malvada en los labios que hizo que aquel sujeto se sonroje y se fuera murmurando un _"perdón"_

Su mirada lo siguió hasta que desapareció de nuestras vistas, la escuche soltar un suspiro y mirarme, recién me percate que aun la tenía abrasada así que la solté, ella me sonrió acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"_gracias"_ me susurro ella, _"no sé que hubiera hecho si no te aparecías"_

Sasuke: ten más cuidado…al menos una amiga debería acompañarte-dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima, realmente era muy bonita, y yo le pasaba por una cabeza, no que ella fuera petiza pero yo media casi 1.90

"_¿y una de ellas irse sola? No, está bien así, por cierto, me llamo Sakura" _dijo extendiéndome la mano, alce una ceja, el nombre le quedaba de maravillas

Sasuke: tome su mano y la apreté levemente sintiendo algo extraño al hacerlo-Sasuke…

Sakura: sonríe-es un placer Sasuke…no sé como pagártelo

Sasuke: di una media sonrisa-ya lo hiciste…-dije apuntando mis labios sonriendo arrogante

Sakura: ríe levemente tapándose la boca con una de sus delicadas manos-lo siento…

Sasuke: no lo sientas…-dije mirándola seriamente, sin entender el porqué apoye una de mis manos en la vagoneta y me incline hacia su boca, bese sus rojos labios y al instante ella me correspondió, abrió su boca para que pueda profundizar el beso, sentí sus dos delicadas manos alborotarme el cabello, su forma de besar era tan dulce, sus labios tenían un sabor tan adictivo, aunque mi mente me decía que pare mis labios parecían no entender la información, con ambos manos tome su diminuta cintura y la atraje hacia mí, a lo cual ella no impuso resistencia, segundos después ella se alejo de mi, la vi dar una media sonrisa y apretar el alarma de su auto.

Sakura: nos vemos, Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿Cómo hago para encontrarte?-le pregunte con una media sonrisa, sabía muy bien que era lo que ella hacia todas las noches, pero quería su número, o al menos su local de trabajo

Sakura: da una media sonrisa-tu vienes aquí todas las noches, y yo sé muy bien que tu sabes que yo vengo casi todas las noches, así que…nos vemos mañana-dijo ella para subirse a su auto, antes de arrancar, se despidió con la mano moviendo levemente sus finos dedos, no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa, una vez que ella arranco me subí en mi deportivo negro último modelo.

…

…

…

Cuando me levante aun estaba oscuro afuera, me golpee mentalmente por haber salido tan tarde de aquel bar, inconscientemente lleve una de mis manos a mis labios, no pude evitar sonreír, yo nunca había sido así, era obvio me gustaba coquetear tanto que uno de esos coqueteos me llevo al lio en el que casi me meto anoche, pero gracias a ese pequeño problema, aquel hombre se me acerco…

_Sasuke_

No pude evitar susurrar su nombre, fui invitada por una de mis amigas a la inauguración de aquel bar, según ella necesitaba relajarme, fui algo desanimada, pero mi humor cambio totalmente al verlo, sentado con los mismos amigos desde hace tres meses, siempre iban los cuatro, sería una cruel mentira decir que iba todas las noches solo a pasar el rato, siendo que tras que entraba a aquel local mi mirada inconscientemente se paseaba por todo el bar buscándolo. Estoy consciente de mi belleza tanto que todas las noches cuando hago mi aparición en el bar los hombres se me acercan tras que cojo un asiento, pero todas las noches esperaba que _él_ se me acercara, no soy ninguna sonsa, sus miradas eran más que obvias pero en ninguna de aquellas noches _él_ tomo la iniciativa de acercarse, pude ver en su mirada, en su porte y hasta en su caminar, lo arrogante que es, así que me aguante, me aguante las ganas de ir y hablar con él, pero al parecer salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Mire el reloj nuevamente ya era hora de irme.

Mi nombre, Sakura Haruno, con solo 25 años era la médica en revelación, siempre fui muy elogiada por mi inteligencia, a los 16 años me gradué de la secundaria, a los 17 años entre a la universidad, estudie medicina, especializándome en cardiología, a los 24 años termine mi carrera siendo invitada a trabajar en varios hospitales, me decidí por Konoha, no por la fama que tenia de ser el mejor hospital de Asia, si no porque mi mentora era la directora, Tsunade, fue la persona que me ayudo en todo momento desde que entre a la universidad, no solo por ser tan joven, si no porque dice que mi inteligencia tiene que ser cultivada.

Vengo de una familia de buen nombre, los Haruno, mi abuelo fundo una empresa de textiles, mi padre fue la continuación, aunque este siempre estuvo muy metido en los juegos y las apuestas, el cual se endeudo y casi pierde la empresa, gracias a uno de sus amigos la empresa sobrevivió y ahora siendo administrada por mi querido tío Hatake Kakashi. Nunca conocí a mi madre y cuando mi padre murió a mis 12 años no dude en irme a vivir con mi tío, el cual fue uno de los pocos de la familia que me apoyo en estudiar medicina ya que para todos yo debía ser la que haga renacer la empresa, gracias a Kami Kakashi se quedo con ese peso, hacer renacer una empresa como esa y con tantas deudas no era fácil.

Aun vivía en la mansión que había sido de mi abuelo y de mis padres, junto con Kakashi el cual todas las mañanas cuando me iba estaba desayunando con una nueva conquista, eso me molestaba de sobremanera, Kakashi ya estaba con 38 años, no era casado ni tenía hijos y por no tener ninguna de esas preocupaciones este no aparentaba tener más de 30 años, si me pagaran por la veces que le dije que debería formar familia creo que ya tendría dinero suficiente para revivir la empresa, a todas las trataba bien como si fuera la mujer ideal para mi tío, este solo reía y me guiñaba un ojo como si yo fuera su socia en toda esa porquería, yo simplemente me dedicaba a fulminarlo con mi mirada acto que lo hacía reír aun mas. Es por eso que me encantaba salir antes de que amanezca así me evitaba renegar en vano, porque era exactamente lo que hacía, hablar con las paredes ya que al parecer a mi querido tío todo lo que le decía se le entraba por un oído y se le salía por el otro, a veces dudo en creer que él es mayor que yo.

Cuando observe ya estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital, le puse el alarma y fui rápidamente hacia el edificio ya que estaba sobre la hora, sin pensarla dos veces subí a mi consultorio y me puse mi bata blanca, aun no tenía ningún paciente gracias al horario pero debía revisar a los internados.

No tarde ni una hora en dar unas vueltas para revisar a los pacientes, decidí ir a la cafetería, necesitada comer algo, entre y vi a una de mis amigas leyendo una revista y tomando café, Ino Yamanaka, 26 años, recién había empezado a trabajar en el hospital, como medica general ya que aún le falta terminar su especialidad en pediatría y por increíble que parezca esta no quiere saber de tener hijos, ¿Por qué? Simple, no le gusta las relaciones duraderas, la relación que más duro fue con el Dr. Kiba Inozuka, salieron durante dos semanas y realmente creí que le gustaba pero cuando comenzó a hablarle de matrimonio e hijos, ella huyo como el diablo le huye a la cruz, cuando me lo conto parecía tan asustada que realmente creí que el Dr. Kiba había querido violarla, aunque después la pensé bien e Ino no era de las que se negaba a una buena sesión de sexo, así que lo deduje por mi misma y al finalizar la historia, yo estaba en lo correcto, Dr. Kiba le había dicho que lo que más deseaba era un par de gemelos y el al ser especialista en infertilidad deseaba hacerle a su esposa una inseminación para que esta tenga gemelos y peor aun con el riesgo de tener trillizos, recuerdo no haber dejado de reír cuando esta finalizo a punto de lagrimas aterrada por las palabras del joven doctor.

Habíamos sido amigas de toda la vida, mi madre y su madre fueron muy amigas, por lo cual fuimos criadas juntas.

Ino: ¡frente!-me llama esta saludándome con la mano

Sakura: nee…cerda… ¿como estas?-dije sentándome a su lado

Ino: ¡pues mira!-dice esta para poner delante mis ojos la revista, hablaba del hospital Konoha, dos páginas enteras sobre este y a un costado una foto mía junto con mi mentora Tsunade

Sakura: Tsunade se ve genial…!no aparenta la edad que tiene!

Ino: ¿verdad que no? Te lo juro frentona, si Tsunade no me da esa receta antes de que se muera, no sé lo que hago…creo que me muero con ella

Sakura: rio levemente-pues te vas a morir con ella…

Ino: le da unos cuantos golpes a la mesa-golpéate la boca frentona, voy a descubrir esa maldita receta ni que tenga que entrarme a su consultorio mientras esta en cirugía

Sakura: suspira-lo dudo…

Ino: ¿iremos a Ichiraku hoy? Mira que necesito unos tragos…

Sakura: ¡Ino¡…¡todas las noches bebes en Ichiraku!

Ino: ¡eso es mentira¡ anoche no pude beber nada por la culpa de esos hombres que se nos tiran encima cada vez que nos ven, nee…si Tenten no le gritaba a ese sujeto no te iba a dejar tranquila, Kami cada vez están más insistentes…¡no se qué rayos tienen en la cabeza para humillarse tanto¡

Sakura: lo sé, me siguió cuando salí del bar

Ino: ¿¡que ¡?-pregunta asustada

Sakura: suspira-tranquila…no paso nada, un hombre estaba por ahí y se hizo pasar por mi novio

Ino: sonríe-¿un hombre? ¿Era lindo?

Sakura: extremadamente…-respondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ino: por favor dime que le diste tu número o que te dio su número…

Sakura: niego con la cabeza-Iie…

Ino: ¡kuso¡ ¿por qué no?

Sakura: pues…me pregunto cómo ubicarme…-dije tragando seco al ver la cara de enfado de Ino

Ino: ¿y tu…?

Sakura: bueno…pues…le dije…-trague seco al ver la cara de Ino

Ino: ¡deja de tartamudear mujer¡ ¡dime que le diste tu numero¡

Sakura: pues le dije que no era necesario…-respondí rápidamente

Ino: ¿Qué tu que…?-pregunta incrédula, con la boca levemente abierta

Sakura: bueno…es que como lo veo todas las noches en Ichiraku…no creí que…-me detuve al ver a Ino sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Ino: no me digas…que es ese…Dios griego que siempre se sienta en la mesa de la esquina con los otros tres hombres que están de infarto-dice apoyando ambas manos en la mesa

Sakura: Kami Ino, me estas asustando… ¿Cómo rayos sabes que es él?-pregunte acomodándome en respaldar de la silla, tuve que retroceder un poco Ino comenzaba a intimidarme

Ino: simple frentona…tu no le quitas la mirada de encima en toda la bendita noche y debo decir que él no se queda atrás, luego te pregunte si era lindo, me respondiste con una cara de baka ¡Única¡ no lo sé…tal vez lo intuí, o tal vez…¡fue tu cara de tomate!-dice esta con una enorme sonrisa

Sakura: sonríe levemente-eres una maldita zorra…

Ino: lo se

Sakura: mira…ahí viene Kiba…

Ino: Kami… ¡creí que ya no se cruzaría su horario con el mío¡

Sakura: ¡Kiba¡-lo llame al ver a este buscando algo y recibiendo una patada de parte de Ino por debajo de la mesa

Kiba: da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al mirar a Ino-¡Ino-chan¡ te he estado buscando…

Ino: ¿ah sí?-dice esta con una sonrisa forzada

Kiba: me preguntaba… ¿estás libre mañana?-pregunta emocionado acercándose hasta donde estaba sentada Ino

Ino: mañana…mmm…no lo creo, tal vez el domingo, me llamas…-responde sin darle mucha importancia

Kiba: siempre lo hago Ino-chan…pero nunca me contestas…-le dice algo desanimado y triste

Ino: ¡pero mira la hora¡ lo siento Kiba…debo ir a atender un paciente…-dice esta para levantarse e irse rápidamente

Kiba: Sakura… ¿es mi impresión o Ino-chan se escapa de mi?-dice este para sentarse en la misma silla que Ino había usado

Sakura: Kiba…te dije que no fueras tan rápido con Ino…la asustaste-le dije sin pena, se lo había recalcado varias veces antes de que ellos tengan su primera cita

Kiba: ¡pero Sakura¡ no entiendo a las mujeres de hoy…se supone que lo que toda mujer quiere es casarse para no quedarse como la tía solterona, ¡ahora parece que todas quieren ser la tía solterona¡

Sakura: bufa-entiende Kiba, Ino odia la relaciones serias…y tú eres un maniático de ese tipo de relación…por cierto… ¿Cómo está Akamaru?-pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

Kiba: ¡esta excelente¡ ese veterinario que me recomendaste es increíblemente bueno…debí haber sido veterinario

Sakura: no digas tonterías…-dije para levantarme-…nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo, seguro ya van a comenzar a llegar los pacientes

Kiba: no, yo ya me voy-me respondió también poniéndose de pie

Sakura: nee… ¿Qué rayos viniste a hacer a esta hora? No, no me respondas…Ino-le dije en tono de reproche

Kiba: suspira-… ¿esto está mal verdad?

Sakura: ¿mal? Esto ya se está pasando del límite…pareces un acosador, se supone que tu turno comienza cuando el mío y el de Ino acaba-lo mire desconfiada y con algo de temor-…hablamos después…-dije para salir de la cafetería, Kami a veces Kiba podía ser tan cargoso

Continuara…

* * *

_Espero que les guste este fic, !estoy poniendo todo mi cariño en el! n_n_

_!No olviden dejarme sus opiniones! !Sean crueles si es necesario! si todo resulta ser positivo nos veremos pronto_

_Sakura-U11_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** SakuraxSasuke _la mayor parte del tiempo_; NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten, InoxShikaxTemari _un poca de cada pareja._

**!Hola! ¿como estan? bueno primero quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron sus reviews, en realidad fue muy constructivo n_n, espero que este capitulo resuelva algunas de sus dudas y criticas  
**

* * *

**Not Belong To Me**

Capitulo 2

La palabra correcta para lo que sentía en esos instantes era, _cabreado_, Kami, la bendita reunión había durado diez horas, desayunamos y almorzamos en la sala de reuniones, mi padre prácticamente se dedico el solo a entablar una propuesta con un viejo amigo Hatake Kakashi, no solo nos excluyó a mi hermano y a mí, como a todo el consejo y a su abogado, el solo quería tratar de aquella empresa como si fuera suya, ¿el por qué? Nadie sabía. Era normal ver a Fugaku Uchiha tan serio pero yo siempre había sido muy perspectivo y ahí algo no andaba bien, mi padre parecía más serio de lo común y no solo yo lo pudo percibir, mi hermano me miraba preocupado de vez en cuando sin entender la conversación entre aquellos dos hombres.

Diez horas después la reunión se dio por encerrada, aunque mi padre invito a Kakashi a su escritorio, señal de que no todo estaba arreglado.

Entre a mi escritorio bufando molesto, no me gustaban los secretos aun mas si había algún peligro de que le vaya mal a la empresa, afloje un poco la corbata azul que se ajustaba en mi cuello, sentía que me ahogaba, me acerque al pequeño bar que había mandado poner en mi escritorio hacia solo unas semanas, tome dos vasos, los llene de hielo y le vertí aquel liquido amargo y amarillento, el único que me relajaba en aquellos momentos, en un par de segundos escuche que la puerta de mi escritorio abrirse y se acercaba a mí a paso lento, sin siquiera voltearme a ver le alcance uno de los vasos, solté un suspiro y me lance contra el sillón de cuero negro observando aquellos ojos negros que me observaban preocupados, muy similar a los míos, los ojos de mi hermano, Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha, un hombre de porte envidiable, a sus 30 años se había vuelto el empresario prodigio, con un futuro brillante por delante y que aun le faltaba mucho por recorrer, el orgullo de nuestro padre, no lo envidiaba ni un poco, porque es mi orgullo también, toda su vida fue el estudiante ejemplar, en cambio yo, tuve mi mala etapa donde me convertí en el adolecente rebelde, muchas veces me decían _"¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano?"_ en vez de enojarme o envidiarlo, me llenaba de orgullo y lo admiraba aun mas.

Siempre tuvimos una mentalidad similar solíamos adivinar lo que el otro pensaba, así como yo sabía lo preocupado que Itachi estaba por esa extraña reacción de nuestro padre, sabía que me haría una visita a mi escritorio, cuando algo le molestaba siempre me lo comentaba, supongo que es un forma de desahogarse. Lo vi imitarme, se sentó a mi lado dándole pequeños sorbos a su vaso de whisky y haciendo una mueca de desagrado al sentir aquel líquido quemarle la garganta, di una media sonrisa, mi hermano nunca había sido ni nunca sería una persona amiga del alcohol.

Itachi: podrías haberle puesto un poco de agua…-me reclama mirando el vaso con desgana

Sasuke: lo olvide…-dije restándole importancia, realmente siempre olvidaba ese pequeño detalle del gusto de mi hermano

Itachi: siempre me dices lo mismo baka…sabes…nuestro padre está muy extraño-dice este mientras le daba vueltas a su vaso, esperando que el hielo se derritiera

Sasuke: lo sé, ya trate más de una vez de adivinar el porqué de sus acciones…-dije frunciendo levemente mi nariz algo mal humorado

Itachi: ¿alguna respuesta?-pregunta mirándome

Sasuke: ninguna coherente-dije negando con la cabeza

Itachi: la empresa que Kakashi administra está totalmente arruinada y ya hace muchos años, ¿no te parece raro que nuestro padre le de tanta importancia?

Sasuke: bufe molesto al no poder seguirle los pasos a mi padre, me levante del asiento para poder servirme otro vaso de whisky-rayos…-dirigí mi mirada a la entrada de mi escritorio al escuchar cierto chillido

Naruto: ¡qué reunión mas demorada 'ttebayo…! ¿Sucede algo?-pregunta al vernos tan serios

Itachi: Naruto… ¿mi padre te invito a una cena en nuestra casa hoy?-pregunto este frunciendo el ceño levemente, Itachi era muy inteligente y entre los dos era el que más conocía a nuestro padre, algo debía pasarle por la mente sobre el inexplicable comportamiento de Fugaku Uchiha

Naruto: ¡pero claro! Muchos de los socios de la empresa van a estar presentes-responde este como si fuera la cosa más obvia

Sasuke: hm…-mire a mi hermano, este me devolvió la mirada seria y luego salió del escritorio

Naruto: Itachi está más arisco de lo normal hoy… ¡hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-me pregunta al ver como metía algunos papeles en mi maletín

Sasuke: hm… ¿eres idiota o te haces dobe? Me voy a mi casa, hay unos asuntos que necesito resolver

Naruto: ¡claro ya te crees dueño de la empresa! ¡Puedes entrar y salir cuando se te da la gana! ¡Mientras que yo! ¡Tengo que esperar a que lleguen las siete de la noche maldito cabron!-dice cruzando los brazos y mirándome con rabia

Sasuke: vete a trabajar dobe…-dije con una sonrisa malvada en los labios

Naruto: ¡ya verás bastardo…!

Cerré la puerta de mi escritorio sonriendo, pude escuchar como este la abría y seguía gritando sus locuras, no pude evitar sonreír aun mas, Naruto era un verdadero dobe, baje hasta el estacionamiento, subí a mi convertible negro, realmente no tenía nada por hacer, pero si le decía a Naruto que me estaba saliendo simplemente para darme un buen baño y descansar antes de aquella dichosa cena, seguramente demoraría unas dos horas de discusión con él, nos agarraríamos a golpes y luego trataría de invitarme un trago, siempre fue así desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos, aunque en la universidad y en la secundaria no era muy diferente.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera aun eran las 15:45 p.m. el transito estaba un asco, levante la mirada y vi el semáforo en naranja antes de que este se cerrara y se volviera rojo pise a fondo el acelerador para no tener que perder otros cinco minutos, en una cuestión de segundos sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte delantera al lado derecho de mi deportivo _último modelo_, abrí los ojos sorprendido, baje de mi auto dispuesto a matar al conductor del otro auto, escuche unos chillidos de mujer, maldije interiormente, ¿Por qué no podía ser un hombre para molerlo a golpes?, pero eso no significaba nada, la haría pagar por todos los daños hasta dejar mi auto como nuevo.

_"!maldito cabron!"_ escuche a lo lejos el grito de una mujer

_"!pero que mierda! ¡Ignorante bastardo! ¡Rojo! ¡ROJO! ¡Es por eso que este mundo está como esta!" _bufe nuevamente para acercarme de donde provenían esos gritos extremadamente escandalosos, ahora dudaba en querer matar a esa mujer, yo odio los escándalos y esta de seguro no me lo dejaría barato, ya que ahora no estaba seguro de ser la víctima, la vi de espaldas hablando eufórica con un policía de tránsito que tomaba sus datos y esta le gritaba sin temor a que el decidiera llevársela por desacato a autoridad, pero lo que más me llamo la atención era la melena rosa atada en una coleta alta, fruncí levemente el ceño, no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada, traía un vestido de tirantes blanco con vuelo y algunos bordados de color rosa en la parte baja, unos tacones blancos bien altos, aunque el vestido fuera algo holgado podía ver sus pronunciadas curvas que todas las noches me desesperaban, sonreí de medio lado, solo podía ser _ella._

Vi al policía hacerme señas para que me acercara, me detuve justamente a sus espaldas, ella parecía no querer volcarse, tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía aguantarse las ganas de girarse a verme y empezar a gritarme cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la mente en esos instantes, observe un poco más abajo y vi como golpea el pie en el asfalto de la calle, mire a un lado hacia su auto y vi su parte delantera totalmente destrozada.

Policía: ¿podría ver sus documentos por favor?-se los entregue con suma tranquilidad, los observo y en un par de segundos me lo devolvió-… ¿está consciente de que usted está equivocado verdad señor?

Sasuke: bueno…cuando trate de cruzar aun estaba naranja…-di una media sonrisa al verla suspirar repetidas veces tratando de controlarse

Policía: bueno, el tiempo no le alcanzo señor…voy a tener que llevarme ambos autos…

_"no, no, no, yo no tengo la culpa de nada, ¡soy Medica! ¿Sabe lo que es hacer turnos en la madrugada? ¡No lo creo¡ así que necesito mi auto y es un sí o sí, no me interesa como este, ¡obviamente cierta persona va tener que pagar por los daños que cometió!"_

Sasuke: no me importaría llevarla a su trabajo todos los días…-dije con una sonrisa arrogante

_"¿Quién mierda se cree para…?"_ esta detuvo en seco la frase al mirarme, la observe divertido, en su rostro solo había rastros de sorpresa, sus ojos verdes totalmente abiertos mirándome sorprendida y la boca levemente abierta, haciéndome recordar sucesos de la noche anterior, desee poder besarla en ese instante, me lamí los labios al recordar aquel sabor adictivo de esa preciosa boca, ella percato este gesto de mi parte y se mordió el labio inferior y sonrojándose levemente, acto que me hizo sonreír con arrogancia.

Sasuke: y bien… ¿será que puedo llevarla al hospital que trabaja?-dije alzando una ceja, solo se me ocurrió volver a hablar para sacarla de aquel trance, no la culpo yo también me sorprendí de la gran coincidencia

Policía: ¿puedo llevarme ambos autos?-pregunto este ya algo cansado de la discusión

Sakura: ¡no!-dice esta volcándose nuevamente-¿Qué acaso no entendió?

Policía: de verdad señorita, tengo que llevármelos, me gustaría poder ayudarla pero es imposible, al menos hasta que el joven pague la multa-dijo este apuntándome con el lapicero que llevaba en la mano derecha

Sakura: ¡la pagara!-grito esta sin pensarla dos veces

Policía: bien…-dice este para entregarme un papel e irse

Sasuke: mire la cantidad de la multa con una ceja alzada y luego la guarde en el bolsillo de mi terno-¿y bien…?-la mire y esta aun parecía algo enojada-te invito un café…

Sakura: alza una ceja-no, gracias…

Sasuke: di una media sonrisa-no seas terca, además no hay nada que puedas hacer…

Sakura: ¡oh si lo hay! ¡Te llevare a que pagues esa multa!-dijo esta agarrándome del brazo, en cierta forma y extraña podría decir que me agrado, ya que yo no permitía que nadie invada mi espacio personal y peor aún se haga contacto físico

Sasuke: Sakura…deja de ser terca, te invito un café y si no aceptas mi invitación dejare esos autos por semanas y no pagare la multa-dije lo más serio posible, y si no me acompañaba podía tenerlo por seguro que lo haría

Sakura: ¿sabes la cantidad que vas a tener que pagar por hacer eso?-pregunta apoyando sus dos manos en su diminuta cintura, mirándome incrédula

Sasuke: hm…puedo costearlo-di una media sonrisa al verla bufar molesta-ah no ser claro que tengas que trabajar…

Sakura: no, acabo de salir de turno-responde ya mas resignada

Sasuke: hm…a dos cuadras hay un café muy bueno

La vi bufar nuevamente y dirigirse a su auto para sacar su cartera, hice lo mismo y comencé a caminar asegurándome de que ella me seguía, no tardamos ni diez minutos y ambos entramos a la cafetería, ella eligió la mesa de la ventana, yo odiaba las mesas de la ventana, los malditos paparazzi les encantaban saber de mi vida, de mis conquistas y sin siquiera darme cuenta al otro día aparecía mi foto en las revistas, pero no quería contrariarla, al parecer ella seguía enojada. Nos sentamos frente a frente, pude observarla mientras buscaba algunas cosas en su cartera.

Sakura: creo que no te enseñaron los colores en kínder…-reniega ella aun buscando algo en su cartera

Sasuke: di una media sonrisa al escucharla-…debiste esperar a que yo pase…-la vi levantar la mirada enojada

Sakura: eres un maldito arrogante Sasuke…-dijo ya algo divertida al verme divertido ante su enojo

Sasuke: le sonreí de una manera torcida apaciguando un poco su rabia-así que…eres doctora…no pareces una…

Sakura: ¿Qué insinúas?-pregunto molesta ante mi comentario

Mesera: ¿ya hicieron su orden?-pregunta acercándose con un cuadernillo y un lapicero en la mano

Sasuke: un café negro…-dije para luego mirarla, esta se mordía el labio inferior pensando en que pedir, esa mujer podía volver loco a cualquiera

Sakura: un capuchino…-dijo con una sonrisa

Mesera: ¿canela, vainilla o moca?-responde esta anotando en su pequeño cuadernillo

Sasuke: vainilla…-respondí sin pensarla dos veces

Mesera: en seguida se lo traigo

Sakura: ¡hey!-me llamo enojada

Sasuke: ¿elegí mal?-pregunte serio, sinceramente no sabría decir porque lo hice, solo salió de mis labios, la vi sonrojarse levemente al preguntarle sobre mi elección, Kami, me gustaría verla así el tiempo completo y ese sería mi mas nuevo hobby, hacer a Sakura sonrojarse.

Sakura: no…elegiste bien… ¿Cómo supiste?-me pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido algo confundida

Sasuke: no lo sé, lo intuí-le respondí sin poder evitar mirarla

Sakura: pues intuiste bien… !Volviendo al tema!-dice está elevando un poco la voz, era increíble cómo podía cambiar de ánimo de un momento a otro-¿Por qué dices que no parezco una médica?

Sasuke: eres muy joven…-respondí restándole importancia, en realidad la palabra seria buena apariencia, cuando uno va al médico generalmente ve aquel viejo de canas, no una fémina joven y provocativa

Sakura: ah…eso…excelente notas, tanto en secundaria como en la universidad-respondió restándole importancia al asunto

Sasuke: toda una nerd ¿eh?-dije divertido

Sakura: da una media sonrisa-¿algún problema con eso?

Sasuke: negué con la cabeza-para nada, me agrada la gente responsable e inteligente

Sakura: ¿y tú? La vida no te trata para nada mal…-dijo dándome una rápida mirada a mi vestimenta pero lo suficientemente permitiéndome darme cuenta

Sasuke: da una media sonrisa-un poco es de familia…herencia familiar, pero…me eh esforzado mucho para conseguir el lugar que ocupo en la empresa de mi padre-dije un poco extrañado, era increíble que alguien no me conociera, a mi o a mi familia, se suponía que éramos el nuevo tema de todas las revistas

Sakura: ya veo… ¿con los que vas a Ichiraku son tus compañeros de trabajo?

Sasuke: me calle un instante al ver a la mesara dejar nuestras tazas en la mesa-gracias…-le respondí y volví a mirar a Sakura, esta le había dado un sorbo a su taza

Sakura: tienes razón…!esta increíble!-dice sorprendida

Sasuke: di una media sonrisa-te lo dije…y no…solo dos de ellos trabajan en la empresa, pero los cuatro somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿y tú? ¿Las amigas con las que vas?

Sakura: lo mismo, nos conocemos desde la universidad, una de ellas trabaja conmigo en el hospital

Sasuke: ¿en qué hospital?-pregunte tratando de saber más sobre su vida, ya que podría decir que hacía tres meses la conocía pero no sabía absolutamente nada de ella

Sakura: Konoha…-respondió para darle otro sorbo a su café

Sasuke: alza una ceja-¿Konoha? Me habían comentado que es muy difícil trabajar ahí

Sakura: ¿pones en duda mi inteligencia?-pregunte con una media sonrisa

Sasuke: para nada, en realidad lo decía por Tsunade, es una vieja amiga de mi padre, tiene un carácter de mil demonios, me habían dicho que es muy difícil trabajar con ella

Sakura: eso depende…si eres responsable y haces bien tu trabajo, no hay motivos para que te regañen ¿cierto?...!rayos! ¡Mira la hora! Debo irme…-dijo para levantarse de su asiento

Sasuke: mire el reloj de mi pulsera eran las 17:25 p.m.-¿Qué haces?-pregunte al verla dejar dinero sobre la mesa

Sakura: ¿pues qué más? ¡Pagar mi capuchino!

Sasuke: ¿era una invitación recuerdas? Además después invitaras tú…-le asegure que no sería la primera vez en salir

Sakura: da una media sonrisa-como quieras…-dice esta para recoger el dinero de la mesa y caminar hacia la salida, deje el dinero sobre la mesa y la seguí, cuando salí esta ya había parado un taxi-nee…Sasuke-kun no olvides pagar la multa…-dijo esta ya con la puerta del taxi abierta, me sorprendió el sufijo que uso, no me incomodaba en lo absoluto

Sasuke: con una de mis manos sostuve la puerta y la otra la apoye en el auto-hm…preferiría dejar los autos algunas semanas, así te podría llevar a tu trabajo-respondí galante, me encantaba seducir a mi presa y hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no me interesaba de esta manera

Sakura: sonríe-no lo creo…

Sasuke: solo tienes que darme tu dirección…-insistí

Sakura: ríe levemente-olvídalo Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿donde quedo el _Sasuke-kun_?-le pregunte con una sonrisa arrogante

Sakura: fue un impulso que no volverá a ocurrir…

Sasuke: ¿quieres apostarlo?-le susurre en el oído la mire de reojo ella estaba sonrojada, Kami era exactamente lo que quería, tenerla así

Sakura: odio las apuestas…-me dijo con una media sonrisa girando su rostro levemente para mirarme

Sasuke: sonríe-yo las adoro…-le dije para atrapar sus labios, le mordí levemente el labio inferior, la escuche gemir sobre mis labios ante aquel acto, profundicé el beso, tal y como lo recordaba el sabor de aquellos labios era increíble, tan adictivo, me separe lo suficiente de ella para verle sus sonrojadas mejillas y aquellos orbes verdes levemente oscurecidos.

Sakura: se te está haciendo una costumbre…-me aseguro con seguridad

Sasuke: una _mala_ costumbre…-dije con una media sonrisa

Sakura: exacto…Sasuke_-kun_…-dijo ella para reír y empujarme suavemente, lo suficiente para alejarme del taxi, la vi subirse y cerrar la puerta-…encontraras mis datos cuando vayas a pagar la multa, te aconsejo…que no te demores-dijo ella con una sonrisa y despedirse nuevamente con la mano mientras el taxi arrancaba.

Me sobe la nuca mientras veía su taxi alejarse, no sabía qué rayos me sucedía, nunca me había comportado así con una mujer, tampoco nunca me imagine hacerlo, mire la hora de mi reloj, chasquee la lengua algo molesto y decidí por parar un móvil, ya iba más que atrasado, tenía que alistarme e ir a buscar a cierta persona.

…

…

…

Mire mi reloj ya se pasaban de las seis de la tarde, baje del taxi, el cual me había cobrado una fortuna por haberlo hecho esperar una eternidad frente al café, pero supongo que vale la pena, me toque los labios como si aun me quemaran, sus fríos y finos labios me hacían sentir extraña, me hacían desear más que simples besos, me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir esas sensaciones que aquel pelinegro me hacía sentir, Kami sus labios eran tan adictivos, su aroma masculino era increíblemente delicioso.

Volqué asustada al escuchar varias veces a alguien llamar mi nombre, vi a Kakashi parado en la puerta principal de la mansión, con una ceja alzada, me sonroje como si me hubiera pillado en alguna travesura o cuando se entero de que había perdido la virginidad, cosa que a él no se le hizo mucha gracia, pero que al final acabo diciendo que era algo muy normal y que ambos deberíamos tomarlos como adultos, yo cuidándome y el dándome mi espacio, aunque sinceramente yo fui más madura que él, ya que desde entonces había perseguido a mi ex novio como si él fuera un padre celoso.

Sakura: Kakashi…!me asustaste hombre!-dije tragando seco y entrando a la casa

Kakashi: te llame varias veces, ¿en qué pensabas?-dijo el siguiéndome

Sakura: en nada, solo…estoy cansada…-mentí cínicamente y lo que pude ver es que el no se había tragado mi mentira

Kakashi: ¿y tu auto?-pregunto este volviendo a la entrada al haberse percatado de que algo faltaba

Sakura: lo choque…!pero no fue mi culpa!-le dije rápidamente antes de que comience a sermonearme

Kakashi: suspira-sube a bañarte, te compre un vestido, iremos a la casa del amigo de tu padre…

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Estoy cansada! ¿Acaso no tuviste una reunión con el hoy?-pregunte elevando un poco la voz, no tenia ánimos para aturar a nadie, quería dormir

Kakashi: es exactamente por eso que debemos llegar antes que los invitados, Fugaku-san necesita hablar contigo, antes de exponer sus ideas a los demás-dijo este con un deje de preocupación, pero decidí no darle importancia

Sakura: está bien…!pero una vez termine la cena quiero volver a casa Kakashi! ¡Estoy muy cansada!-dije subiendo las escaleras, pisando cada grada con más fuerza que la anterior.

Entre a mi habitación, la misma que había sido de mis padres, era enorme y muy bien decorada, me acerque a la cama, quede algo sorprendida de la elección de Kakashi, el vestido no estaba nada mal.

Me dirigí al baño, me bañe rápidamente eran más de las seis y se supone que una cena es a las ocho de la noche, así que debía apresurarme, salí de baño, me peine mi cabello, me maquille levemente como si estuviera maquillándome para ir a Ichiraku, chasquee mi lengua al olvidar comentarle a Sasuke que no iría hoy, no pude evitar sonrojarme, era una baka, no tenia porque estar comentándole ese tipo de cosas, después de todo es un hombre que acababa de conocer, peor aún, que había conocido la noche anterior, y que habían compartido un par de besos, no podía salir y tratarlo como si fuera un novio.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer, me hice un moño algo desalineado con algunos mechones ondulados sueltos, me puse el vestido, me queda muy bien, era negro, ajustándome en la parte del busto resaltándolo, un poco escotado, bien apegado a mi cintura y en mis caderas con algo de vuelo hasta los pies pero muy poco teniendo un abertura en el lado derecho de mi pierna, una cinta color rosa pálido adornaba bajo mi busto, me puse un par de tacones negros, unos aros plateados largos y un brazalete en el brazo derecho.

Baje a la sala y vi a Kakashi esperarme ya vestido de terno negro, al verme sonrió bajo aquella rara mascara que según él le daba un aire más seductor.

Sakura: ¿no crees que es demasiado?-le pregunte dando una vuelta para que el me viera con su ojo crítico y me dijera su opinión

Kakashi: niega con la cabeza-la gente más adinerada de Japón va estar halla Sakura, gente muy importante, por tal motivo debemos llegar antes porque después no vamos a poder hablar con Fugaku-san, así que toda la clase de etiqueta que tu padre te exigió que aprendas, debes ponerla en practica

Sakura: ¡por Kami querido tío!-dije con sarcasmo-¿acaso crees que soy una salvaje?

Kakashi: salvaje no…pero te enojas con mucha facilidad y la gente halla suele ser algo…especial…

Sakura: si, como sea…vamos de una vez-respondí bufando-recuerda Kakashi, no quiero estar mucho tiempo, estoy cansada…-este solo asintió y yo lo seguí

Subí al auto convertible de Kakashi, varias veces lo pille mirándome de reojo, observe cada uno de sus actos, este parecía nervioso aunque tratara de disimularlo, no demoramos ni 20 minutos en llegar, su mirada se endureció aun mas cuando llegamos a unos portones plateados, mire la mansión con detenimiento, era enorme y muy hermosa, el doble de grande de mi casa, realmente era bellísima, una de mis amigas Tenten, era arquitecta y desde siempre me había dicho que daría todo lo que fuera por entrar a la mansión Uchiha y ver cómo era. Porque era exactamente ahí donde estábamos, en la casa de Fugaku Uchiha amigo y socio de mi padre, alguien a quien yo estimaba mucho por el simple hecho de tratar de ayudar tanto a mi familia, primero a mi padre y ahora a Kakashi.

El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, Kakashi entrego las llaves de su auto para que lo estacionen y fue a abrirme la puerta del pasajero, este tomo mi mano y salimos del auto, tras que llegamos a la puerta que ya estaba abierta pude ver a un señor mayor, de unos 60 años parado en la entrada vestido de un fino terno negro, de mirada muy seria, pocas veces lo había visto y esas pocas veces eran suficientes para reconocer a aquel hombre, Fugaku Uchiha.

Este se nos acerco con una indescriptible sonrisa, le dio la mano a Kakashi y luego me observo, me sentí tan pequeña ante aquel imponente hombre, el me sonrió y me ofreció su brazo para que entráramos a la casa, yo acepte. Caminamos callados por todo el recorrido hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, Fugaku-san la abrió dando paso a Kakashi y a mí, mire a Kakashi este aun estaba nervioso, al verlo así comencé a sentirme de la misma manera, nos sentamos frente al escritorio, Fugaku-san ocupo su lugar en aquella poltrona de cuero marrón.

Fugaku: eres tan hermosa como tu madre…-comento él con una sonrisa que hizo que me tranquilice un poco

Sakura: gracias…-le sonreí levemente

Fugaku: aun no sabes el porqué pedimos tener este encuentro a solas ¿verdad?-negué con la cabeza con suavidad-la empresa de tu padre no tiene salvación…-trague seco ante su confesión, en un instante sentí que me faltaba el aire, me lo había dicho de una forma tan tosca, mire a Kakashi quien no le quitaba la vista a Fugaku, entonces ¿ese era su nerviosismo? Mire nuevamente a Fugaku indicándole que continuara con su relato

Fugaku: la cantidad de dinero que se requiere es máxima, tratamos de todos lados de conseguirlo, no pudimos, es decir, si se pudo pero la gente que está dispuesta a prestárnoslo quiere el 70% de la empresa, cosa que solo seria tuyo el 30%...

Sakura: ¿mío? Pero cuando Kakashi comenzó a administrarla le pedí que lo pase a su nombre…-dije para mirar a Kakashi quien no se animaba a mirarme

Fugaku: Kakashi no lo hizo, cuando tu padre murió, o mejor dicho antes de morir, me pidió que te entregue una empresa intacta, que había sido patrimonio de los Haruno, comenzando por tu abuelo, tu padre y ahora tú, entonces Kakashi decidió ocultarte el hecho de que la empresa sigue siendo tuya, pero como te había dicho antes, las personas que están decididas a darnos esa cantidad de dinero quieren el 70% de patrimonio, hable con todos mis socios y ninguno dispone de esa cantidad…

Sakura: ¿entonces?-pregunte estrujando una de mis manos contra la otra, los nervios estaban volviendo, la mirada seria de Fugaku-san y esa forma de actuar de Kakashi me hacían sentir un leve mareo

Fugaku: averigüé con mi abogado…este me dijo que si contrajeras matrimonio con alguien que tenga esa cantidad de dinero, no importa si ya está investido en una empresa o en cualquier otro negocio, el banco podría liberártelo

Sakura: ¿casarme? Pero… ¿con quién?-pregunte nuevamente asustada, el rumbo de aquella charla no me gustaba ni un poco, sentía una leve espinilla, algo me decía que esto no iba a acabar bien, suspire tratando de tranquilizarme, en realidad parecía más un pez fuera del agua, mire a Kakashi de soslayo este seguía mirando a Fugaku-san, no tenía el coraje de encararme, era obvio, le había dicho que yo no quería tener nada que ver con la empresa y ahora la que tendría que hacer los sacrificios era yo

Fugaku: en un principio pensé que podrías casarte con uno de mis hijos, podría ser con Itachi que es el mayor, pero mi abogado me explico que Itachi aun no tiene nada en su nombre, todos los bienes aun son míos…-el al verme tan callada y perdida decidió continuar-…me gustaría poder ayudarte en eso Sakura…si lo que realmente quieres es salvar a la empresa…yo me casare contigo…

Continuara…

* * *

_Espero que les guste en rumbo que esta tomando este ff, en realidad me esta costando mucho el escribir los capitulos por la falta de tiempo pero prometo no fallarles._

_Realmente saltaria de una pata si me pusieran sus opiniones, no importa lo que tengan por decirme, las criticas son constructivas ¿cierto? n_n, ahhh antes de que los olvide gracias por los concejos _

Tsukiyama Natsuki

y

Sango-Tsuki

_Se despide humildemente  
_

_Sakura-U11_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Hola! ¿como estas? espero que bien, gracias por todos los que me enviaron sus reviews, no saben lo bien que le hace a un autor leer las cosas que les agradan de sus respectivos ff, bueno los dejo para que puedan leer el nuevo capitulo n_n_

* * *

**Not Belong To Me**

Capitulo 3

_Fugaku: en un principio pensé que podrías casarte con uno de mis hijos, podría ser con Itachi que es el mayor, pero mi abogado me explico que Itachi aun no tiene nada en su nombre, todos los bienes aun son míos…-el al verme tan callada y perdida decidió continuar-…me gustaría poder ayudarte en eso Sakura…si lo que realmente quieres es salvar a la empresa…yo me casare contigo…_

Realmente no se cual fue mi expresión ya que yo estaba aterrada ante esa idea, apoye mi espalda en el respaldar de la silla, respirando profundamente para poder tranquilizarme, no que el hombre fuera feo, por el contrario según las palabras de mujeres interesadas seria un _excelente partido_, un hombre mayor y que su cuenta bancaria que rebalsaba en dinero, nadie podría pedir mas ¿o no? Pero, y siempre hay un pero, yo no soy y nunca seria ese estilo de mujer, yo vivía por mi trabajo y mis conocimientos, no era millonaria como los Uchiha, pero mi situación estaba bastante bien, además que estaba totalmente segura que las personas no dudarían en llamarla embustera o cualquier otra ofensa que se les pasara por la mente, ¡ah! Y el pequeño detalle, tengo edad para ser su _hija._

Delante de mis ojos había un vaso de cristal con agua dentro, lo mire unos instantes no sabía quién me lo ofrecía pero tampoco me importaba, lo tome tome entre mis manos y le di un sorbo, levante mi mirada para toparme con aquellos ojos negros que por unos instantes se me hicieron más que familiares, ¿realmente había escuchado bien la propuesta de Fugaku o su mente le estaba jugando una muy pesada? Mire nuevamente aquellos ojos que parecían no inmutarse.

Sakura: lo lamento…es que…me tomo por sorpresa-dije tratando de disimular mi desagrado ante la propuesta que se acababa de hacer en ese despacho

Fugaku: no, yo lo lamento, te lo dije muy directo-respondió serio sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo

Sakura: si, tal vez un poco, ¿debió haberme preparado no cree?-le pregunte para luego soltar una leve risa algo nerviosa

Fugaku: sonríe-cada vez te veo más parecida a tu madre, ella también solía ser muy bipolar

Sakura: ¿me está elogiando o me está insultando?-le pregunte con una sonrisa

Fugaku: ser comparada con tu madre es siempre un elogio hija-me respondió de una manera muy cariñosa como lo haría como si fuera una verdadera hija-quiero que entiendas Sakura, que este no es un real matrimonio, lo único que nos va unir es el hecho de que ambos queremos rehacer la empresa de tu padre, una vez te cases conmigo todos mis bienes serán tuyos, no habrá contratos prenupciales, créeme querida niña que gracias a eso te vas a ganar dos grandes enemigos, mis hijos, creerán que lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de un viejo como yo y no podemos correr riesgos de andar contándole a muchas personas, sabes cómo son los paparazzi y si no lo sabes lo entenderás si aceptas casarte conmigo-dijo esto último borrando cualquier rastro de diversión en aquel imponente rostro, sus expresiones tan duras que parecía algo tenso.

Sakura: ¿no tengo tiempo para pensar?-pregunte con el estomago algo revuelto, necesitaba aclarar mi mente y aquel sofocante lugar no ayudaba ni un poco

Fugaku: lamentablemente no, hoy en la noche invite a todos mis socios y amigos como si fuera una cena de negocios pero en realidad si aceptas casarte conmigo se lo comunicare a todos hoy, el único que sabe de todo esto es uno de mis socios y amigo que también lo fue de tu padre Hiashi Hyuuga, es un hombre en quien se puede confiar y estoy seguro que cuando lo conozcas no serás la excepción…-él se había vuelto a sentar en aquella poltrona de cuero marrón

Sakura: mire a Kakashi de reojo este parecía más centrado en el suelo que en la conversación-nee…queridísimo tío… ¿no dices nada?-pregunte con un deje de rabia

Kakashi: me mira-lo siento…creí que hacia lo mejor dejando la empresa en tu nombre, después de todo tu padre quería que fuera tuya y que no te faltara nada, me sentía mal con el hecho de pensar en tomar algo que no era mío…-dijo serio

Sakura: suspira-si, lo sé… -bufe algo molesta, ya que después de todo yo tenía razón, iba a haber un sacrificio y la sacrificada era yo perdería mi libertad, como dijo Fugaku los paparazzi me acosarían de ahora en adelante, bueno si es que aceptaba, cerré los ojos meditando unos momentos, por inexplicable que parezca la imagen de Sasuke apareció en mi mente, fruncí el ceño levemente, debía quitar eso de mente, era simplemente un _desconocido_-¿y bien? ¿No piensas darme tu opinión?-le pregunte a Kakashi sin abrir los ojos

Kakashi: no, es algo que debes decidir por tu cuenta…queridísima sobrina…-dijo con burla, pero sabía que su tono de voz era más preocupada, el sabia lo mucho que me gustaba mi vida, y casarme de un día para otro con un hombre mayor no era la idea que tenía en mente para un futuro brillante.

Sakura: ríe levemente y luego suspira-¿realmente espera que le dé la respuesta en este instante?-pregunte abriendo los ojos para observar la reacción de Fugaku Uchiha

Fugaku: eso es obvio…-respondió sin apartar su mirada

Sakura: trague seco-…está bien…-respondí dudando de mis palabras y de mi falsa seguridad

Fugaku: ¿sí?-pregunto alzando una ceja

Sakura: hai…-respondí junto a un pesado suspiro, estaba salvando la empresa de mi padre, estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿cierto? Pero si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿porque sentía que era una situación extremadamente bastarda? Al igual que mi suerte debo incluir.

Fugaku: perfecto, luego de la cena te propondré matrimonio, si es que alguien llegara a preguntar cómo es que comenzamos a salir dile que fue gracias a Kakashi hace un par de meses atrás

Sakura: está bien…-lo vi levantarse y acercarse a mí, me ayudo a levantarme, mis piernas estaban algo débiles, me ofreció su brazo nuevamente y yo acepte, salí del escritorio guiada por él, como si nada hubiera sucedido, salí a paso firme aparentando una falsa seguridad sobre mi decisión, Kakashi nos seguía de cerca.

Había unas cuantas personas ya circulando por la mansión, todos saludaron con mucho respeto al hombre que prácticamente me estaba sosteniendo para que no caiga al suelo por la falta de fuerza, odiaba sentirme débil, y en estos instantes esa debilidad me estaba carcomiendo. Aunque lo saludaban todas las miradas estaban posadas en mi, llegamos a la entrada de la casa, Fugaku me susurro el nombre del hombre que se encontraba de pie recibiendo a las visitas, el nombre de su primer hijo _"Itachi"_, Fugaku poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y este inmediatamente se volcó saludando a su padre de manera fría, a los pocos segundos poso su mirada en mi frunciendo el ceño levemente, estaba algo confundido.

Fugaku: Itachi, te presento a Haruno Sakura…

Sakura: es un placer conocerlo Itachi-san, tu padre me ha hablado muy bien de ti-él como todo caballero pidió mi mano y yo se la cedí, le deposito un corto beso

Itachi: al parecer no todos los rumores son mentiras…-dijo con su ronca voz, algo que me hizo estremecer

Sakura: fruncí el ceño levemente confundida-¿rumores?

Itachi: decían que su madre había sido muy hermosa, muchas veces lo escuche de mi propio padre, supongo que su belleza la ha heredado de su fallecida madre-termino de decir con visible galanteo

Sakura: sonreí levemente-es muy gentil de su parte Itachi-san…

Fugaku: Itachi es un caballero Sakura-chan…ven quiero presentarte a los Hyuuga…-jalándome levemente para que yo lo siguiera, me gire al sentir la persistente mirada del primogénito Uchiha, me sonroje levemente aquella mirada parecía desnudarme, volqué mi vista hacia donde Fugaku-san me guiaba, me tranquilice y trate de olvidar la extraña mirada del hijo de mi…_futuro esposo._

Caminamos hacia el salón de visitas, había más gente de lo que esperaba, eran como unos treinta hombres acompañados de sus mujeres o algunos de sus hijos o hijas, al hacer nuestra aparición recibimos varias miradas curiosas, especialmente sobre mí, Fugaku apretaba mi mano levemente para que yo pudiera seguirme moviendo, se suponía que una mujer que había conseguido ganarse el corazón de Fugaku Uchiha debía ser una mujer altiva, y era exactamente lo que yo representaba esa noche, Fugaku me había dicho que Hyuuga padre sabia sobre nuestro secreto, en cambio en este instante este se encontraba con el hijo y deberíamos disimular.

Fugaku: Hiashi, Neji…qué bueno que pudieron venir…-dijo asintiendo y recibió el mismo saludo de ambos hombres, lo vi estirar el cuello sobre la espalda del Hyuuga hijo, hizo una mueca de confusión-!hijo! ¡Creí que aun no llegabas!-dijo Fugaku elevando la voz al ver a un hombre de espaldas, mire hacia la dirección que Fugaku miraba, detrás de los Hyuuga se encontraba un hombre alto, la espalda ancha vestida de terno negro, su cabello azabache algo desordenado, sentí que la respiración se me agotaba nuevamente, este se volcó para observar a su padre, mis orbes verdes se abrieron al verlo, este se acerco a paso lento hacia nosotros, solo entonces el pudo verme, estaba casi segura que él se había atragantado con el champagne que estaba tomando, pero sí lo hizo lo disimulo muy bien.

Sentía mis piernas flaquear aun mas, en frente de mi estaba Sasuke, mirándome algo sorprendido por mi presencia, y peor aun Fugaku Uchiha lo acababa de llamar de ¿hijo? ¡Kami! ¿En qué rayos me estaba metiendo?

_Kuso_

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo se paso, pero ninguno de los dos rompía la conexión que teníamos al mirarnos, el parecía estar tan sorprendido como yo, aunque trataba de no aparentarlo, mire a Neji, era amigo de Sasuke por eso sentía que de algún lado lo había visto, mire nuevamente a Sasuke, entonces él era el menor de los Uchiha, sentí un leve mareo y apreté levemente la mano de Fugaku sin percatarme de haber llamado su atención.

_Kuso, kuso, kuso_

_¡Esto es peor de lo que me imagine!_

Fugaku: Sakura-chan… ¿estás bien?-me pregunto llamando mi atención, me hubiera gustado que me diera un golpe para sacarme de aquel shock

Sakura: suspire lo mas inaudible posible-perfectamente, ¿Qué era lo que me decías?-pregunte tratando de aparentar tranquilidad que no existía

_Baka_

Fugaku: ah sí, te presento a mi hijo menor, Sasuke…

_¡Baka, baka, baka!_

_Me repetía mi sub-consiente una y otra vez_

Sakura: es un placer Sasuke-san…-dije lo más seria posible para que Fugaku no percibiera la diferencia que se podía hacer entre sus dos hijos, vi a Sasuke levantar una ceja ante mi respeto hacia el

Fugaku: Sasuke, ella es Haruno Sakura…

Sasuke: un placer…Sakura-pude sentir su mirada seria sobre mí, trate de no darle importancia cuando Fugaku hizo las presentaciones de los Hyuuga

Neji: ya escuche hablar sobre ti, eres la médica revelación, te felicito-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

Sakura: gracias…-dije aun incomoda la mirada de Sasuke parecía atravesarme como una daga quitándome todo el aire de mis pulmones

Fugaku: ¡oh! ¡Ahí está mi nuera! Sakura-chan ella es Karin, es la prometida de Sasuke-me dijo el mostrándome a una pelirroja muy bonita que vestía un vestido blanco, no demoro mucho y ella se colgó del brazo de Sasuke

Mis ojos se toparon nuevamente con los de Sasuke, este me miraba serio, yo simplemente trataba de regular mi respiración, mire a la pelirroja nuevamente, esta me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía sentirse muy orgullosa de ser la futura esposa del menor de los Uchiha, como si fuera un valioso trofeo, fruncí el ceño levemente, ¿acaso aquel maldito bastado se había atrevido a ser tan sinvergüenza como para llegar a besarme?, siendo que ya estaba con la fecha del matrimonio marcados, imposible, me negaba a creer en semejante barbaridad, mire nuevamente aquellos fríos ojos esperando encontrar una respuesta, respuesta que no encontré nunca.

Fugaku: Sakura…estas pálida, ¿segura que estas bien?-esta vez se giro hacia mí, realmente debía estar con una mala apariencia ya que Fugaku parecía muy preocupado

Sakura: es el ambiente…-le respondí con una sonrisa

Fugaku: ¿quieres que vayamos afuera?-pregunto con notoria preocupación, aunque fuera un acto fraternal estaba segura que los presentes lo interpretarían de otra manera

Sakura: no, no, está bien así, quédate aquí después de todo es tu cena, yo buscare a Kakashi, ya sabes cómo es

Fugaku: claro…-este sostuvo mi mano y le deposito un delicado beso, le respondí con una sonrisa forzada, pude ver el desagrado de Sasuke ante aquel acto de cariño de parte de su padre, me disculpe con los presentes y salí de aquel salón rápidamente.

…

…

…

Mire el camino que Sakura había tomado, ¿Qué rayos hacia ella aquí? Mire a Karin quien aun estaba colgada de mi brazo, bufe molesto, realmente nunca me había importado que una de mis conquistas se enteraran de mi compromiso con una de las hijas de los socios de mi padre, no me agradaba ni me desagradaba, en realidad me da igual, no había sido un compromiso donde pude opinar, estábamos comprometidos desde que tenía memoria, por una extraña razón cuando vi a mi padre a punto de presentarlas me dieron ganas de tirármele encima y taparle la boca, chasquee la lengua molesto, me deshice del agarre de Karin sin ningún disimule, aunque la única que se percato del acto fue la misma Karin, me disculpe con los presentes y tome el mismo camino que Sakura había tomado.

Salí del salón, la encontré en la entrada de la casa hablando con Itachi, fruncí el ceño levemente, ¿acaso se conocían? Itachi no era de perder oportunidades para conquistar a alguna mujer, parecía que lo llevaba en las venas, y Sakura a mi parecer no era la excepción, fruncí aun más el ceño al verlo besarle la mano y ella sonrojarse, ella se estaba _sonrojando_ y no era _yo_ el que lo provocaba, pude ver esa conocida sonrisa de arrogancia surcar en los labios de mi hermano, por primera vez en mi vida quise borrar aquella sonrisa de un puñete.

Mire a Sakura nuevamente no pude evitar observarla, realmente esta noche se veía muy hermosa, el vestido le quedaba de maravillas, note como le resaltaban los atributos y no fui el único, aunque Hyuuga Neji se jactara como el hombre impecable, pude ver su mirada posarse en el pronunciado busto de que aquella hermosa mujer. Realmente aquella vestimenta había sido muy bien elegida, ceñido a su escultural cuerpo…_perfecto_…

Kakashi: ¿hermosa no?-me pregunta este poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro, siempre había habido mucho confianza entre nosotros dos, Kakashi parecía uno más del grupo, podríamos decir que fue él, el que nos enseño a Naruto y a mí a como conquistar chicas, observe a Sakura otra vez, esta parecía muy amena en aquella charla, lo cual me hizo sentir algo molesto.

Sasuke: hm… ¿así que ella es tu sobrina?-pregunte al no querer responder la pregunta de Kakashi y lo vi sonreír bajo aquella mascara, Kakashi me conocía muy bien

Naruto: ¡Kakashi!-grita este para venir rápidamente donde nos encontrábamos nosotros y llamando la atención de mi hermano y cierta peli rosa-nee…! Kakashi creí que no vendrías hoy!

Kakashi: pues aquí me tienes…-dijo tranquilo

Naruto: ¡teme!-me llama este para obtener mi atención-¡pero mira! ¿Acaso no es la chica que vez todas las noches en Ichiraku?-dice este apuntando a Sakura y yo muriéndome de ganas de golpearlo

Sasuke: mire de reojo a Kakashi quien me miraba con una ceja alzada-no sé de qué me hablas…

Naruto: ¡pero qué cínico eres!-se giro hacia Kakashi-¿puedes creer que todas las noches va al mismo bar solo a observarla? Y si ella no va, ¡Kami-sama! !Se pone de un humor de los mil demonios!

Sasuke: uzurattonkachi…cállate…-le dije lo más serio posible

Sakura: te he estado buscando…-la observe, ella estaba frente a nosotros hablando con Kakashi

Kakashi: lo siento…ya sabes cómo soy…-respondió el rascándose la nuca

Sakura: exactamente por eso, necesitamos hablar…-le dijo de una manera extraña, parecía suplicante y muy nerviosa según mi criterio

Kakashi: claro… Sakura, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki…-dijo este dejando ver a un desconcertado rubio, el muy baka aun no se percataba

Sakura: sonríe-un placer Naruto, Kakashi siempre habla mucho de ti…

Naruto: traga seco al no entender la situación-Kakashi… ¿ella es tu sobrina? ¿La misma Sakura-chan de la que hablas?

Kakashi: exacto…

Naruto: me mira algo asustado y ríe nervioso-ahora veo porque nunca quisiste llevarnos a tu casa…nee…Sakura-chan, eres muy hermosa…Kakashi nunca nos quiso llevar a su casa, seguro con temor a que pongamos en práctica las cosas que nos enseño

Sakura: ¿cosas que les enseño? ¡Kakashi!...-lo llamo elevando un poco la voz, y con una cara horrorizada

Kakashi: fue hace mucho tiempo…-respondió rascándose la frente

Fugaku: Sakura…-vi a mi padre acercarse a nosotros y ofrecerle su brazo a Sakura, esto ya estaba muy extraño, mi padre parecía no querer desprenderse de ella, Sakura le sonríe de manera tierna que me hizo estremecer, no me estaba gustando todo esto, acepto el brazo de mi padre, y antes de desaparecer le lanzo una mirada a Kakashi quien estaba algo nervioso a mi parecer.

Naruto: ríe-nee…!teme! ¡Te gusta la sobrina de Kakashi!

Kakashi: que yo sepa estas comprometido con Karin Sasuke…-me dijo mas serio de lo normal, había algo raro en todo esto, el problema es que no podía descifrar que era

Sasuke: bufe molesto-no me gusta la sobrina de Kakashi dobe, estás loco, y en relación a Karin ya estoy viendo que hacer para librarme de ese maldito compromiso-respondí enojado

Itachi: nuestro padre tiene un comunicado por hacer…-dice este acercándose por detrás

Sasuke: ¿de qué se trata?

Itachi: no tengo idea…-seguí a mi hermano hasta el salón, mi padre estaba parado frente a los músicos que habíamos contratado para esa cena, el grupo de personas aglomeradas a su alrededor nos hicieron espacio para que podamos estar en primera fila, quede justo al lado de Sakura quien traía una copa de champagne en la mano y se negaba a mirarme.

Fugaku: bueno…ahora que mis hijos están presentes tengo algo muy importante por comunicarles, algo que cambiara mi vida y que estoy seguro que es para mejor…Sakura… ¿podrías acercarte por favor?-dijo extendiendo su mano

Fruncí el ceño levemente, ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella mujer de orbes verdes con el comunicado de mi padre? Aun no conseguía seguirle los pasos a mi padre y era algo que me estaba matando, ¿acaso compraría la empresa de los Haruno? No, mi padre no era de los que hablaba de sus negocios en público, vi a Sakura entregarle su copa a Kakashi y subir al pequeño palco donde se encontraba mi padre, mi padre tomo su mano y ella la apretó levemente, esto no me olía bien, mire a Itachi este tenía el ceño fruncido tan o más confundido que yo.

Fugaku: sonríe-esta decisión la tome hace muy poco tiempo, pero que estoy totalmente seguro de que es la correcta-suspiro profundamente y se arrodillo ante Sakura-Sakura Haruno… ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Observe atónito aquella escena, apreté con fuerza la copa entre mis dedos, eso estaba _mal_, eso estaba _pésimo_, mire a Itachi esperando que mis oídos hubieran escuchado mal aquella pregunta, estaba tan sorprendido como yo, sus ojos brotados a punto de gritar cualquier idiotez, con rapidez dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, aquella mujer hermosa, que había robado mi tranquilidad en aquellos tres meses, aquella misma mujer a la que había _¡besado!_ Y que ella no se había negado a ninguno de mis besos, ¿iba a ser _mujer _de mi padre? Sentí mi garganta seca y de un solo saque tome todo el contenido de la copa, sin desprender mí mirada de ella, ella parecía que en cualquier instante iba a caer desmayada, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude ver el temor en ellos, _¡era obvio!_ Sentía _pavor_ de que yo dijera algo, de que yo la desenmascarara, _¡mujer traicionera!_ Maldita, la mira con una ira que crecía a gran velocidad en mi pecho y estaba seguro que se lo estaba transmitiendo mediante mi mirada.

Naruto: teme…-susurro este a mi lado llamándome a la realidad, lo mire y este tenía una cara de sorpresa mientras observaba a mi padre aun arrodillado ante aquella mujer esperando una respuesta.

Ahora entendía todos aquellos gestos de cariño de mi padre, su mal estar de ella al verme, el respeto con el que me trato, si aquella _desgraciada_ se atrevía a decirle que si a mi padre me encargaría de destruirla de tal manera que no sobraría nada de Sakura Haruno.

Si me hubieran comparado con un animal, seria con un toro iracundo que estaba a punto de atacar, la respiración salía con fuerza por mi nariz, aquella visión comenzaba a asquearme, mis puños cerrados con fuerza e incrustándome las uñas en mi pálida piel, mis nudillos blancos por la presión y por no haber circulación, mi nariz notablemente arrugada, mi ceño notablemente fruncido, estaba a punto de estallar, me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, estaba seguro que un minuto más, un minuto menos, mis griteríos comenzarían a escucharse por todo aquel salón de fiestas.

Todos en aquel salón estaban sorprendidos, pero aun así sonreían como si fuera la gran noticia del año, todos la observaban a _ella_, esperando que la respuesta salga de aquellos preciosos labios, gruñí levemente con rabia al recordar el beso que hacia un par de horas atrás le había dado, aparte la mirada de golpe de aquellos labios tan tentadores, mi rostro estaba desfigurado, demostraba abiertamente el odio que estaba sintiendo hacia ella, el odio hacia mi querido padre por ser tan idiota de casarse con una mujer que lo engaña y más que todo por ser el justamente quien sería su esposo.

"_si…querido"_

Luego de escuchar aquel leve susurro los aplausos comenzaron a resonar en todo el salón, todos aplaudían hasta Itachi, levemente y algo atontado pero lo hacía, menos _yo_, no pensaba aplaudir delante de aquella _¡farsa!_ Mire nuevamente aquella escena, mi padre ponía lentamente en uno de aquéllos delicados dedos un anillo, una sortija, el simple acto hizo que mi cuerpo se estremezca completamente, lo vi besar aquella blanca mano luego de ponérselo.

Comencé a respirar aun mas agitado y arrugando aun mas mi nariz como un felino, mi mirada era sombría y ella parecía estar congelada ante mi mirada. La vi observarme, aquellos grandes y felinos ojos verdes parecían hipnotizarme, mi mirada la tenía completamente asustada, negué con la cabeza lentamente, haciéndole entender el _enorme_ error que había cometido, ella dio un respingo al notar uno de los brazos de mi padre rodearle la cintura, este acto me hizo enfurecer aun mas.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Fugaku: les presento a la futura señora Uchiha-cerré mis puños con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¡Kami! ¡Tenia edad para ser su _hija_!

_¡Mil veces maldita!_

Naruto: ¡ven teme!-dice este para comenzar a jalarme ya que yo me negaba a moverme, fulminaba a la peli rosa con la mirada, sabiendo que ella ya estaba más que cohibida-¡que vengas!-me dijo con un gruñido en el oído cosa que me hizo reaccionar y seguirlo aun que a mala gana, lo seguí para fuera del salón, caminamos unos segundos más hasta que llegamos a la cocina

Naruto: ¿Qué rayos te sucede teme? ¿! Estás loco! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la cantidad de gente que hay en ese salón? Parecías que en cualquier instante ibas a comenzar a repartir golpes…-gritaba histérico, era obvio que Naruto estaba sorprendido por el inesperado compromiso, pero lo estaba aun mas por mi reacción.

Sasuke: créeme que si _esa_, fuera un hombre ya lo hubiera molido a golpes…-respondí de una manera tenebrosa

Naruto: pues te aseguro que hubieras aniquilado a tu padre también, lo mirabas con un odio inigualable teme… ¿pero porque te pones así? Entiendo que Sakura te gusta o te gustaba, pero…

Sasuke: dobe, ¡cualquiera se da cuenta que ella está con mi padre por su dinero! ¡Porque necesita un respaldo para rehacer aquella maldita empresa de los Haruno!-le grite apuntando la puerta de la cocina, ya que cruzando el marco y el hall, me encontraría con aquellos verdes ojos nuevamente.

Naruto: teme, tu padre es muy inteligente…-comenzó a decir tranquilamente

Sasuke: una mujer como esa ciega a cualquiera…-gruñe este caminando por la cocina como un león enjaulado-…tengo que hacer algo…antes de que mi padre cometa esa estupidez de casarme con esa mujer-dije decidido

Itachi: no harás nada…

Sasuke: volqué enojado al escuchar la voz de mi hermano-¿acaso estás loco? ¿Qué no haga nada? Creí que nuestro padre era importante para ti…-lo dije mas enojada de lo que quería aparentar

Itachi: lo es, por eso te digo que no hagas nada…al menos no por hoy, armar un escándalo sería algo tan bajo que no hay perdón para un Uchiha, mañana hablaremos con el-respondió serio

Sasuke: no…no…!no voy a poder estar tranquilo Itachi!-respondí caminando nuevamente por la cocina

Itachi: debes…por cierto, recomponte porque debes ir a felicitar a la pareja, Karin te está esperando para que ambos vayan a hacerlo-dice este para darme la espalda e irse, bufe enojado, _¿felicitarlos?_ ¡Como mierda pretendía Itachi que haga eso!

Naruto: nee…teme, Itachi tiene razón, hacer algo hoy sería muy sospechoso, además seguramente hay algún paparazzi infiltrado, así que…piénsalo, lo mejor es que actúes como si nada ocurriera, felicita a la pareja y luego ve a tirártela a Karin…-lo fulmine con la mirada al escucharlo decir eso-…te relajara…-dijo tranquilo, bufe nuevamente y me dirigí a la salida de la cocina

Vi a lo lejos a Karin parada en la entrada del salón, al verme se me colgó del brazo preguntándome si estaba bien, no le respondí seguí caminando con ella al lado para ir a felicitar a la _hermosa pareja feliz_, me asquee en tan solo pensar en esa idea, vi a Itachi abrasar a mi padre y luego besar la mano de Sakura, luego fue Naruto que abraso a Sakura según en mi opinión más de lo debido, aunque a mi padre no pareció molestarle. Me acerque a ellos serio y con paso decidido, recibiendo algunas miradas preocupadas de parte de Naruto, Itachi y Neji que al parecer también se había dado cuenta de mi reacción.

Sasuke: padre…-dije de manera seca-…felicidades…igual para ti…Sakura-lo dije prácticamente escupiéndolo

Sakura: gracias…Sasuke-san-lo dijo en un leve susurro, estaba seguro que trataba de hacerse la victima ya que mi padre me fulmino con la mirada

Karin: ¡felicidades a ambos! Espero que sean tan felices como Sasuke-kun y yo-dijo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que percibí que mi padre la miro algo divertido con una ceja en alto, él sabía muy bien que yo no estaba conforme con ese compromiso

Sakura: Fugaku…discúlpame unos segundos necesito ir al tocador…-dijo ella con una sonrisa lo cual me hizo sentir aun más rabia, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sinvergüenza de no estar ni siquiera incomoda con mi presencia?

Fugaku: claro querida, es al final del pasillo...

Sakura: sonríe-gracias…

Mi padre deposito un beso en su mano y luego la soltó, no tardo mucho ella desapareció de nuestras vistas, seguí mirando con rabia la puerta por la que había salido, mire a mi padre nuevamente este parecía enojado, no me importo lo mire de la misma manera dándole a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con toda aquella estupidez en la cual se estaba metiendo, me aleje de él para que sus otros invitados pudieran felicitarlo.

…

…

…

Cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, respirando agitadamente, me acerque al lava manos, me mire al espejo, aun estaba algo pálida, estaba asustada, ¡Kami! En el momento que Fugaku se arrodillo ante mí y me pregunto si quería ser su esposa, juraría que Sasuke estuvo a poco de tirársenos encima y hacer un espectáculo, había pensado en toda la velada y llegue a la conclusión de decirle a Fugaku sobre el beso con Sasuke, estaba segura de que Sasuke no dudaría en decírselo.

¡Maldición!

Realmente había sentido pavor de Sasuke, la forma en que me miraba, su nariz visiblemente arrugada lo hacía ver como un lobo a punto de atacar, hice un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerme de pie ante Fugaku-san, Sasuke estaba rodeado de un aire sombrío y aquello me _aterraba._

Lleve mi mano a mi frente tratando de limpiar un poco el frio sudor que en ella se encontraba, moje mis manos y una de ellas la lleve a mi nuca, el frio tacto de mis manos húmedas me hicieron reaccionar un poco, mi respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse, escuche unos leves golpes en la puerta, la mire unos segundo, lo que realmente quería era quedarme toda la noche en el baño y no volver a salir, suspire algo cansada.

Sakura: un minuto…-dije levemente pero lo suficiente como para que me escuchen, cerré el grifo y me seque las manos, me mire al espejo, me acomode el vestido y limpie un poco el delineador que comenzaba a escurrirse, abrí la puerta del baño topándome con un par de ojos negros, ahogue un grito al verlo apoyando una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta y con esa mirada que intimidaba a cualquiera.

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno, este fue el capitulo 3 que con mucho esfuerzo lo escribi! _

_me emocione un poco describiendo la emocion de Sasuke-kun pero espero que lo haiga hecho bien!_

_Espero que me merezca reviews! n/n_

_Se despide_

_Sakura-U11_


End file.
